


this is the life that i chose

by notatallyourseed



Series: ella's hatchetfield fics [4]
Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Future Fic, oneshot book
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23589094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notatallyourseed/pseuds/notatallyourseed
Summary: a future-fic oneshot book for paul matthews and emma perkins!
Relationships: Becky Barnes & Tom Houston, Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Bill & Paul Matthews & Ted, Charlotte & Emma Perkins, Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals), Emma Perkins & Original Character(s), Paul Matthews & Emma Perkins, Paul Matthews & Original Character(s), Paul Matthews & Ted, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Tom Houston & Emma Perkins
Series: ella's hatchetfield fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676128
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	1. author's note

**Author's Note:**

> all mistakes are my own!
> 
> enjoy!

hey all!

my name is ella! for those of you who haven't read any of my works before, i primarily write pregnancy/domestic fluff because i just feel like that's what i'm best at. i have two sons, lucas (aka luke) who is three and theodore (aka theo or teddy) who is almost five months! i am engaged, and i just really love to write about the things i love. 

if you have any suggestions for oneshots you would like to see, please use this form! this book is paul/emma centric, and i prefer to not write smut. those are really my only guidelines! here's the form:

prompt idea:  
username/name (if you'd like to be credited):

and that's all i need from you! 

thank you for reading, i'm very excited to write this!

-ella


	2. names

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> paul and emma name their baby!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just wanted to write a little drabble for my favorite cuties! hope you've had a wonderful easter, if you celebrate it!

“i still think we should name her genevieve.”

“paul, we are not naming our daughter genevieve. that’s the most old person name i have ever heard in my entire fucking life.”

it had been twelve hours since emma had given birth to she and paul’s baby (a girl!), who still did not have a name, as they didn’t find out what they were having ahead of time and the only name that they had picked out was their boy name, henry cael matthews, but as they had had a girl, they were stuck. they had thrown around a couple of ideas, they both liked bella and camryn, but neither of those really stuck.

“i like emily.” paul says, making emma look up and glare at him. emily? really? that was the best he could think of? fuckin’ pathetic. emma looked down at her little girl and shook her head.

“you’re not an emily. kaelin suits her, but that’s pretty basic. i don’t like it. i want her middle name to be henry, by the way. i don’t care if it’s weird, i think it’s cute. and a good tribute to her surrogate grandpa.” emma says. paul nods, walking over to sit on the chair at his wife’s side.

“she looks like you, em.” paul says, basically going full heart eyes for the tiny baby.

“she’s a baby, she doesn’t look like anything.” emma replied, although she really couldn’t deny what he had said. the baby did have some of her mother’s features, particularly her little nose. and her facial structure. yeah, she looked just like emma.

“what i mean is that she’s beautiful. just like her mama.” paul says, not looking up from his tiny, six pound daughter’s face. emma allowed herself to find that comment adorable for a total of three seconds, before she slapped her husband lightly in the arm. making him nudge her back, before he laid his head gently on her shoulder, kissing it gently.

“i love you.” paul whispers to emma. she kisses his temple, smiling as their daughter yawns and stretches her little arms in the air.

“i really think she looks like a genevieve, emma.”

“i think we should name her lia.”

“lia… lia henry matthews. is that your name, little one?” 

the little baby girl shot her hand up, and so they deduced that lia must be her name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed! please leave comments/requests for future works!

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! leave a comment if you did, it will make my day :)


End file.
